This invention relates generally to a heated window system and, more particularly, to a system for circulating warm air through interlayers of air in automobile windows.
When the windows of an automobile are covered with frost or frozen precipitation, a person must scrape the windows prior to driving. Most automobiles utilize a defroster which forces warm air through vents in the dashboard onto the interior surface of the front windshield for the purpose of melting frost, ice, or snow from the windshield. Some vehicles also include a rear defroster in which a series of thin wires coupled to a vehicle power source are embedded in the rear windshield for melting ice therefrom. Although assumably effective in operation, existing systems do not provide uniform heating of all the windows of the automobile or partially obstruct a driver's view of the road.
Thus, it is desirable to have a heating system which uniformly heats all the windows of a vehicle. It is further desirable to have a heating system which circulates warm air through interconnected window interlayer air spaces as well as into the passenger compartment of the vehicle.